This invention relates to a data processing apparatus.
In recent years, introduction of an electronic ticket for public transportation is being promoted. Such an electronic ticket saves a passenger time and labor to purchase a ticket, and is used also as electronic money, which can improve convenience for the passenger. In addition, the electronic ticket produces remarkable effects, such as prevention of fare evasion and improvement of efficiency, even for a transportation company.
An integrated circuit (IC) card (including an IC chip built into a cellular phone or the like) used as an electronic ticket stores an identification (ID) code for identifying each electronic ticket. There has been provided a method of collecting a history of passage through a ticket gate machine in each station and a history of purchase based on the ID code stored in the electronic ticket and applying the collected histories for information distribution, marketing, and the like.
On the other hand, awareness regarding personal information protection and privacy protection is on the rise, and hence, in a case of analyzing information on a personal history, there have been demands for processing for deleting information that can identify an individual, such as a name, an address, and a telephone number, from the personal history, processing for encrypting an ID for identifying the individual, and the like.
For example, there has been proposed a method of generating an aggregation data file from original data files including personal information by using a “temporary aggregation database” and an “individual name disambiguation database” as temporary files that are effective only during processing in order to realize “a data processing controller configured to generate, from an input file including personal information and subtle information, an output file, which is capable of statistically tracking changes over time in units of individuals and which is obtained by separating the subtle information from the personal information, and to inhibit the subtle information and an individual within the output file from being identified even when partial or all information stored in the data processing controller or in a database that forms a part of the data processing controller leaks” (see, for example, Patent Literature 1).
Patent Literature 1: JP 2007-141192 A